kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
A Lousy Husband, a Trap, and a Jackpot
is the seventh episode of Kamen Rider OOO. Synopsis Eiji tries to research a husband bullied by his wife that is being mocked by Gamel while Ankh follows a lead for a missing Core Medal. Plot At their hideout, Kazari tells Mezool his intent to use Gamel in a plan to regain their Core Medals from Ankh upon giving Uva a cellphone to enact his own plan to destroy Ankh. Elsewhere, witnessing a man being hounded down by a woman throwing her shoes at him, Gamel is inspired to create the Bison Yummy to hit people with things for his own amusement. At the Cous Coussier, after taking a break to study for a test, Hina finds the restaurant in an old theme along with Eiji working part-time in her absence. Though Chiyoko offers Eiji to work for her full-time due to having a similar traveling lifestyle, he politely declines as the woman storms in. Identified by Chiyoko as Momoko Komori, she is looking for her husband Takeshi before she storms out of the restaurant. Eiji realizes that she is not wearing any shoes, so Chiyoko sends Eiji to go after her to give her a pair of sandals. By the time Eiji finds Momoko, she is beating up Takeshi when she discovers that he spent all of their money on several . Eiji tries to break up the fight and have them solve the problem without violence before the Bison Yummy arrives just as Takeshi wins the million yen jackpot on his last scratchcard. Eiji transforms into Kamen Rider OOO to fight the Yummy before Gamel intervenes when Kamen Rider OOO starts to get the upper hand. Shintaro reluctantly arrives with a cake from Kougami, revealed to have the Lion Core Medal in it, as Kougami has decided that he wants to investigate the powers of the Medal Combos in more detail. Using the Medal, Kamen Rider OOO transforms from Tatoba Combo to Latoraba, and uses the Lion Head's ability to blind Gamel and the Bison Yummy long enough so he can retrieve the Medajaribur. However, the Bison Yummy throws several cars at Kamen Rider OOO to cover the monsters' escape, just as Momoko and Takeshi resume their fight to Eiji's shock. While this all occurred, after reviewing the number of Core Medals he and the other Greeed have currently, Ankh receives intel on a green Medal, believing it to be one of the missing 9 Core Medals not accounted for. Arriving to the location of the one who sent the message, Ankh learns too late that the messenger was Uva. Ankh realizes he has been set up by Kazari, infuriating Uva as he rips Ankh off Shingo's body and strikes him, releasing the Cheetah and Kuwagata Medals. Core Medals *'Medals used:' **Head - Taka, Lion **Arms - Tora **Legs - Batta *'Combos used:' **Tatoba Combo, Latoraba Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 35, . *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***Two Taka Medals **Green ***One Kuwagata Medal ***One Kamakiri Medal ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***+One Lion Medal ***Two Tora Medals ***Two Cheetah Medals *The episode title refers to Takeshi, Ankh falling for Kazari's trap, and Takeshi's winning lottery ticket. *First time for OOO using the Lion Head. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: A Game of Tag, a Nest, and a Rich Girl, Fashion, a Contract, and the Strongest Combo, A Lousy Husband, a Trap, and a Jackpot and Sabotage, Having No Greed, and Taking a Break. DSTD08612-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 2, DVD cover BSTD08612-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢ダメ亭主と罠と大当たり｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ダメ亭主と罠と大当たり｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes